totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zawirowanie w nowych drużynach
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 4A "Zawirowanie w nowych drużynach" McKey: Ostatnio w azjatyckiej części Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka… przyjechaliśmy do Japonii, ale wcześniej drużyna Curry zmagała się z wewnętrznymi podziałami. DeMona i Klein kontra Potato i Tomato. Tej ostatniej wybitnie zaszkodził brak fluidu. Rolanda straszyła David’a, który zaczął wdrożać swoją nową strategię. Pojawiła się Tori, która porwała mnie i chciała zostać prowadzącą. Zadanie polegało na przeżyciu japońskiego teleturnieju. Wystrzału Wassabi. W czasie zadania Mozart, Potato i Gustaw nie wykazali się i zostali wystrzeleni w powietrze przez Carmen. Zadanie wygrała drużyna Sushi. Na ceremonii okazało się, że sojusz sióstr nie jest tak mocny jak mogłoby się wydawać i Potato została wystrzelona przez Beth. Okazało się, że to jednak nie koniec odcinka i pomieszaliśmy szyki w drużynach. Tomato dołączyła do drużyny Sushi, a Elli oraz Vivian dołączyli do drużyny Curry ku uciesze DeMony, która na reszcie ma możliwość by wyrzucić Vivian. Zostało ich dziewięciu. Kto pożegna się jako kolejny? Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament right|125px Drużyna Sushi po raz kolejny znajdowała się w apartamencie. Tym razem w trochę innym składzie niż tego wszyscy oczekiwali. Rolanda pocieszała nieco załamaną eliminacją Potato, Tomato. Rolanda: Och! Nie martw się kochana! Zrobiłaś to, żeby poprawiła swój wygląd! Tomato: Wiem, ale jest mi tak źle! Rolanda: Ach! Nie martw się! Przecież jej twarzyczka nie może ucierpieć! Tomato: To wszystko przez fluid! Rolanda: No! Wiesz co? <3 Tomato: Co? ;( Rolanda: Przedstawię cię mojemu chłopakowi! <3 Tomato: Masz chłopaka? <3 Rolanda: O jaaaaasne! Każdy chcę mnie mieć! Tomato: Taka z ciebie szczęściara! Tomato i Rolanda podbiegły do śpiącego David’a. Rolanda: Czyż on nie jest dla mnie wymarzony? <3 Tomato: Ty zawsze zgarniesz najlepszych facetów!!! Rolanda: Wiem! :D Rolanda włożyła do stanika skrzydełko z kurczaka. Rolanda: Moim sekretem jest jedzenie! I rybie perfumy! David otworzył oczy. David: Co ty tu robisz poczwaro? Rolanda: Poczwaro?! ;( Rolanda zatkała usta Davida skrzydełkiem, które wyciągnęła ze stanika, uniosła rączki i uciekła. Tomato: Potwór! Tomato pobiegła za Rolandą. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Te idiotki są niemożliwe… w każdym razie pozbycie się Vivian z naszej drużyny było to świetne posunięcie strategiczne. Vivian jest silną zawodniczką, a DeMona spokojnie się jej pozbędzie, więc po co ja mam brudzić swoje ręce? (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Oczywiście, że nie obraziłam się na mojego skarbeńka! <3 To tylko taka moja gra wstępna i naprawdę nie pozwolę mu szybko o sobie zapomnieć! Rolanda czuje się chętna by schrupać David’a! W tym czasie Mozart próbował zawiązać nowy sojusz z Gustawem. Mozart: Przyjacielu! Gustaw lizał zdjęcie Rolandy. Mozart: Przyjacielu! Odstaw to zdjęcie! Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia! Gustaw: Rolanda? <3 Mozart: Nie… załóżmy sojusz! Gustaw: Z Rolandą? Mozart: Może… w każdym razie przeciw David’owi. Gustaw: Rolanda? <3 Mozart: Musimy go wywalić! On jest dla nas zagrożeniem! Gustaw: Rolanda? <3 Mozart: Gustaw! Jesteś ze mną… Cisza. Mozart: Ehh… i z Rolandą? Gustaw: Jasne! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: Nie dam się pokonać. David jest przebiegły! Powiedziała mi to jego wewnętrzna piosenka duszy! Naprawdę! Ja to czuje! Moja harfa też! Mozart nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale całą rozmowę podsłuchiwał David. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Naprawdę? Chcesz się ze mną zabawić… zobaczymy czy ci się to uda! Autokar, Magazyn right|125px Vivian i Elli siedzieli na skrzyniach. Vivian: Lol! Dlaczego się tutaj znaleźliśmy!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Jestem pewna, że to wszystko jest sprawką David’a! Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale Lol! Jestem pewna, że ten idiota maczał w tym swoje przebiegłe paluchy! W każdym razie ja się nie poddam DeMonie i to jeszcze ja będę się śmiała ostatnia! Vivian odrzuciła worek z ziarnem. '' '''Elli:' Ojoj! Ale może być ciekawie! <3 Vivian: Looooooool? Vivian założyła ręce. Vivian: Zatem co planujesz milordzie? Vivian uniosła pytająco brew. '' '''Elli:' Zaprzyjaźnijmy się z nimi! Vivian: Lol… czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie o tej grze? Elli: Ale ja tu przyszedłem bym… Elli uniósł ręce. Elli: …by znaleźć nowych przyjaciół! <3 Vivian: Lol? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Postanowiłam zrealizować mój plan! Lol! Jedynym sposobem by przeżyć w tej niehipsterskiej drużynie to zawiązać porządny sojusz! A do tego potrzebny mi… Klein!!! DeMona i Klein leżeli w hamakach. DeMona: Gratuluje!!! Znowu przegraliśmy! Klein: Oj DeMonciu nie przejmuj się! <3 DeMona: Jak mam się nie przejmować!!! Tak blisko mnie jest ta idiotka! DeMona wstała i zatrzęsła trząść Klein’em. DeMona: Słuchaj! Wywalisz dla mnie tą pozerkę… nie przegrasz dla mnie kolejne zadanie!!! Kleinowi zaczynało się robić nie dobrze, aż DeMona puściła Kleina. Klein: Ale… to znaczy, że bylibyśmy na ceremonii po raz trzeci! DeMona: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Wszystko by się jej stąd pozbyć!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Tak! Nareszcie mam możliwość wywalenia Vivian! Nienawidzę tej dziwki! Jest dla mnie wrzutem na tyłku od momentu, kiedy ją zobaczyłam! I jeszcze się znalazła w MOJEJ drużynie! Nie… tak łatwo nie będzie ze mną miała! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ojej… DeMona za bardzo się tym przejmuje… czy nie widzi, że ona staje się nieco dziwna, kiedy mówi o Vivian. Ciekawe czy ona okażę się dobrą rywalką i pokażę DeMonie gdzie raki zimują! Ojej… czy ja czasem nie gram na dwa fronty? <3 DeMona: Nienawidzę jej! DeMona zeskoczyła z hamaku i wpadła na Vivian. Vivian i DeMona: Ty! W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. full|center|670 px Po zakończeniu piosenki obie panie odgarnęły włosy i poszły w dwóch innych kierunkach. Klein: Oj będzie ciekawie! <3 Elli: Yay! <3 Mongolia, Pola przed Ułan Bator right|125px right|125px Obie drużyny wyszły z autokaru i stanęły naprzeciwko McKey. McKey: Witajcie kochani w Mongolii! Elli podniósł rękę. Elli: A co to Mongolia? <3 McKey: Państwo? Elli: A można to zjeść? :D McKey: To… kraj? Tak samo jak Japonia? Elli: Ale tam mieli Elizabeth! <3 McKey: Dobrze kochani! Zatem witajcie w pięknym Ułan Bator! Stolicy Mongolii! Cisza. McKey: Jesteście pewnie ciekawi na czym będzie polegać dzisiejsze zadanie? DeMona: Nie! McKey: Zatem w Mongolii żyje więcej Koni niż ludzi, a w dodatku najwyższym szczytem Mongolii jest góra Chujten! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. McKey: A… już rozumiem… Tomato: Rolando! Ten idiota tam stoi! :< Tomato wskazała na David’a. Rolanda: '''Hej! To mój chłopak! '''Tomato: Myślałam, że go nienawidzisz… Rolanda: No halo! To tylko taka gra wstępna! Rolanda machnęła rączką jak kocica. Tomato: Aaaaaa! Teraz rozumiem! Rolanda: Słuchaj, po to bardzo, ale to bardzo ważne! Rolanda wyciągnęła z sukienki syrop klonowy. Rolanda: Muszę się stać mega słodka! Więc użyje tego syropu! Rolanda wylała na siebie syrop klonowy. Rolanda: David mnie pokocha! Tomato: O tak! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Biedny David… chyba raczej to się nie skończy dla Rolandzi najlepiej! :< Rolanda chciała już podbiec do David’a, jednak powstrzymała do McKey. McKey: Nie, nie, nie! Zadanie nie odbędzie się tutaj… tylko jakieś tysiąc kilometrów dalej! Rolanda: A-ale… Tomato: Jeszcze ci się uda! <3 Mongolia, Preria right|125px right|125px Wszyscy znajdowali się na prerii. Wokół nich rozciągała się bezkresna kraina, po której bezkarnie hasały sobie owce, konie i inne zwierzątka. McKey: Zatem zadanie jest bardzo łatwe! Na początku złapcie coś, żeby wjechać na górę Chujten! <3 DeMona: Nie mogłaś tego zrobić za nas!!! McKey: To by było za proste! :D DeMona: Ale dla mnie nie!!! Vivian: Lol… zaczyna się! DeMona: Masz coś do mnie? Vivian: Lol. I to nawet wiele! DeMona: No to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz dziewczyno ze śmietnika! Vivian: Hę? Dziewczyna ze śmietnika? Spójrz na siebie! Wszyscy ciebie się boją i nie masz przyjaciół! Zbliżenie na Kleina. Klein: To prawda! <3 DeMona: Coś ty powiedział?! DeMona wzięła głowę Kleina i wściekła, wbiła głowę Kleina w ziemię. DeMona: Widzisz idiotko? Wszyscy mnie lubią! Vivian: Lol… ta jasne… Elli w tym czasie gonił krówkę. Elli: Krówko! Czekaj!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: 'Tak… postanowiłem jechać na krówce! <3 Nie dlatego, że panicznie boje się konie i konie nie lubią kaczek, ale dlatego, że lubię krówki… i przypomina mi się ta miła krowa z Indii! Pozdrawiam cię, jeżeli to oglądasz! ''Tymczasem Gustaw znalazł w wyrwie w ziemi czerwone kalosze. '''Gustaw: Co to? Gustaw Założył kalosze i w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. full|center|670 px Na Gustawa spadł różowy, drewniany domeczek. Z niego wyszła Kundzia. Kunegunda: Ojej! <3 Do Kundzi podszedł Mozart. Mozart: Co tutaj robisz zacna niewiasto? Kunegunda: '''Nie wiem. Latałam sobie! <3 '''Mozart: Ty latasz? Czy ty też opanowałaś latanie na pięciolinii. Kunegunda nie zrozumiała co powiedział do niej Mozart. Kunegunda: Jedyne co opanowałam misiaczku to zdolność puszczania moich bączków przez 10 godzin! <3 Mozart: Emm… Gustawowi z pod domku Kunegundy wystawały jedynie nogi. Kunegunda: A co to próbuje się włamać do mojego rushowego domciu?! :< Kunegunda zaczęła pierdzieć na nogi Gustawa. Robiła tak długo, że guma spłynęła z kaloszy, które znalazł Gustaw. Mozart: W ogóle jak masz na imię? :D Kunegunda: Kundzia! <3 Kundzia przytuliła Mozart’a tak mocno, że ten nie mógł nawet złapać tchu. '' '''Kunegunda:' Misiaczku! <3 Mozart: Ra… tunku! Koło Kundzi i Mozarta przeszedł David. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wsiadł na swojego czarnego wierzchowca. (pokój zwierzeń)David: 'Ha… Ha… Ha…i kto tutaj teraz śmieje się ostatni? (pokój zwierzeń)'Mozart: Zacząłem zauważać, że David naprawdę mnie nie lubi… a ja naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego to mogłoby się tak stać… ja tylko knułem trochę przeciwko niemu… ale on przecież nie mógł tego usłyszeć! Rolanda goniła różowego kucyka razem z Tomato. Rolanda: '''Szybko! Drugiego takiego nie znajdziemy! '''Tomato: Ojj… to zostaw go sobie! :< Rolanda: Serio?! <3 Tomato: Tak! Ja wezmę tego jednorożca! <3 Tomato podeszła do tęczowego jednorożca. Rolanda tupnęła. '' (pokój zwierzeń)'Rolanda:' Tak nie może być! To ja powinnam mieć tego jednorożca, a nie Tomato! Kocham ją jak siostrę, ale no proszę was! To ja mogę tylko na takim cudzie jeździć! ''Tomato i Rolanda zaczęły kierować się w kierunku szczytu Chujten. Tymczasem DeMona i Vivian podbiegły do jednego konia. '' '''DeMona:' Spadaj! Byłam przy tym koniu pierwsza! Vivian: Lol? Chyba nie? DeMona: Chyba tak! Vivian: Znajdź sobie właśnego konia! Lol! Twojego sadła nie zniesie! DeMona: Słucham? DeMona zaczęła popychać Vivian.'' '''DeMona: Słuchaj no! Mam dosyć tego, że nie obrażasz. Vivian: Lol… powtarzasz się! DeMona: '''Wcale nie!!! '''Vivian: Lol? Wcale, że tak? DeMona: Mam ciebie dosyć! Vivian: Lol… znowu! DeMona nadepnęła na stopę Vivian, zabrała konia i odjechała. Vivian: Lololo! Zemszczę się! W tym momencie Klein przyprowadził dwa konie. Klein: Masz Viv! <3 Vivian: Lol? Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie miły? Klein: A nie chcesz? Vivian: A co? Też masz dość DeMony? Klein: 'Nie mam, ale chcę ci zaproponować pewien układ! <3 ''Klein wyszeptał swój plan Vivian. '''Vivian: '''Lol? Właściwie to dobre dla ciebie? '''Klein: Wiem, ale masz jakiś wybór? <3 Vivian: Ehh… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Plan Kleina jest genialny i idealny… tylko, że dla niego… dla mnie to jest nieco ryzykowne i właściwie nie mam gwarancji, że przetrwam drugą eliminację w naszej nowej drużynie, ale… Lol! Chyba na serio nie mam wyboru! Klein i Vivian pojechali za DeMoną, a na końcu Elli z krową na plecach szedł za nimi wszystkimi. Krowa: Muuuu! Mongolia, Masyw Tawan Bogd uul right|125px right|125px Na razie na prowadzeniu była drużyna Sushi, gdzie David jechał na początku, za nim jechały Potato i Tomato. Później jechała cała drużyna Curry. Na początku jechała DeMona, później Vivian i Klein, a na końcu Elli niósł krowę na plecach. Gustaw i Mozart razem tkwili na imprezie w różowym domku Kunegundy. Do Davida podjechała Rolanda na swoim różowym kucyku. Rolanda: Heeeeeej! <3 Rolanda obwąchała swoją pachę. Rolanda: Jak tam u ciebie? :D David: Emm… walczę o wygraną dla naszej drużyny! Rolanda: Ahh… jakież to mężne! A może masz ochotę na małe Bara-bara w jakiejś skalnej szczelinie? <3 David: Emm… David próbował powstrzymać odruch wymiotny. '' '''Rolanda:' Więc? <3 Rolanda przyjęła pozę na koniu. Rolanda: 'Jestem… ''Wiatr zawiał i Rolanda spadła z kucyka. '''David: Tak! Tomato pomogła wstać Rolandzie. Tomato: '''Rolando! :< '''Rolanda: '''Mój kucyk! ;( '''Tomato: Spokojnie… Rolanda: Ale mój kucyk… Rolanda zaczęła płakać. Rolanda: … i David!!! Tomato przytuliła Rolandę. Tomato: Spokojnie! Wsiądź ze mną na kucyka i razem go dogonimy! W tym momencie dziewczyny wyprzedziła DeMona, a chwilę później Vivian z Klein’em. DeMona: Tak!!! Macie za swoje padalcy!!! DeMona spostrzegła, że Klein i Vivian jadą koło siebie. full|center|670 px DeMona: Nawet nie próbujcie tam knoć przeciw mnie!!! Vivian przewróciła oczyma. Klein: Oj DeMonciu! Vivian: Lol… jak ty to przeżyłeś przez tyle odcinków? Klein: Ja lubię być po prostu bitym! :D Vivian: Serio? O_O Klein: Tak! Vivian wzruszyła ramionami. Vivian: Lol… w sumie to jest show dla masochistów. Klein: Co nie? Elli kłócił się z krową na końcu. Elli: Nie! Nie pojedziemy na miesiąc miodowy do obory! Krowa: Muuuuu! Elli: '''Nie! '''Krowa: Muuu? Elli: Ale ja lubię misio na obiadek! ;__; Krowa: Mu mumu?! '''Elli: No… jem krowie mięso! <3 Krowa: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Elli: Ale to dobre mięso! Elli dostał z kopyta. Elli: Auu! Za co to? Krowa: Muuu! Krowa wskazała, żeby Elli niósł ją szybciej. '' '''Elli:' No już, już! Ściemniało się. Pierwszy cały czas był David, za nim jechała DeMona, kolejni jechali Vivian i Klein. Następnie Elli niósł krowę. Za nim jechały Rolanda i Tomato. Mongolia, Różowy Domek Kunegundy right|125px Przy stole siedzieli przywiązali do krzeseł Mozart i Gustaw. Ten drugi był cały na wpół przytomny, po tym jak spadł na niego domek Kundzi. Po chwili do salonu weszła w duuuuuużo za małym kostiumie kąpielowym Kundzia. Kunegunda: Kociaczki! Kundzia was nakarmi! <3 Kunegunda przyniosła im Mięsnego Jeża. Kunegunda: Dzisiaj na obiad będzie Różowy Mięsny Jeż! <3 Kunegunda nałożyła kawałek mięsnego jeża na chochlę i podeszła do Mozarta. Kunegunda: Kociaku! <3 Pociąg jedzie! <3 Mozart: Ale… Kunegunda nie dała mu dokończyć zdania. Wepchnęła mu całą chochlę z Mięsnym Jeżem do ust. Kunegunda: Smakuje ci. Mozart kręcił głową na znak, że Mięsny Jeż mu nie smakował. Kunegunda: To fajnie! <3 Kunegunda założyła strój seksi pielęgniareczki. Kunegunda: A teraz się tobą zajmiemy skarbeńku! <3 Czas na mięsną lewatywkę! <3 Kunegunda nabrała do pipetki trochę mięsa z jej dania. Kunegunda: A teraz spuszczamy spodnie po pierwsze primo! <3 Gustaw dalej nie ogarniał co się w około dzieje. Mozart: Aaaaaaa! Mozart wyrwał się ze swojego krzesła, wziął Gustawa i zaczął uciekać w stronę góry Chujten. Kunegunda: Kochani! ;( Kunegunda w kostiumie seksi pielęgniarki wybiegła z domu i w swoim Kundziowozie zaczęła gonić uciekających przed nią Mozarta i Gustawa. Kunegunda: Kundzi wystarczy dla was obydwu! ;( Mongolia, Góra Chujten right|125px right|125px Najbliżej szczytu dalej najbliżej znajdował się David, po kilku godzinach dogoniła go DeMona. David: O witaj! DeMona: Zamknij się! Chcę to wygrać!!! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Dlaczego to show jest pełne ludzi, które nie reaguje na mój wdzięk? David przesłał DeMonie buziaka. DeMona: A ty lalusiu co robisz?! David: Patrzę w twoje piękne oczęta! :D DeMona: Ja zaraz rozwalę ci ten kartoflany nos! -,- David: Jak chcesz kochana! DeMona: Zamknij się! David: A co? :D DeMona: Bo cię zabiję!!! David: A może dasz mi całuska? :* DeMona: O_O David: DeMono? DeMona: O_O Brew DeMony nagle zaczęła dziwnie drgać. David: De…Mono? DeMona wpadła w szał. DeMona: Zabiję!!! DeMona zeskoczyła ze swojego konia i rzuciła się na David’a. Na dodatek jakieś 50 metrów przed metą. McKey: Ahh! <3 Jak fajnie! <3 DeMona zaczęła wpychać do ust David’a śnieg. DeMona: Coś ty powiedział?! David:' Meee… DeMona: Słucham?! Oczy David’a stały się złowrogie i to on rzucił się na DeMonę. Wypluł na nią śnieg i ją unieruchomił. David: Słuchaj no… DeMona próbowała się wyrwać. DeMona: Ja ci dam!!! David: Jak jeszcze raz mnie tak potraktujesz to obiecuje, że posunę się dużo dalej by cię wywalić, uprzykrzyć i zniszczyć ci życie! To ja jestem tutaj tym złym rozumiesz¬? DeMona: Odwal się ode mnie! David uśmiechnął się. David: Jednak jesteście siebie wartę razem z Vivian! David wstał i jako pierwszy przekroczył linię mety, zaraz za nim wstała DeMona i również przekroczyła linie mety otrząsając się ze śniegu. McKey: Cóż… normalnie powiedziałabym, że drużyna Sushi znowu wygrała… ale… David uniósł brew. David: Ale? McKey: Wszyscy członkowie drużyny muszą przekroczyć metę zanim dana drużyna wygra zadanie! DeMona: Tak!!! Po okrzyku radości DeMony metę przekroczyli Klein i Vivian. Klein: Dotarliśmy! <3 Vivian: Lol… Vivian i DeMona zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Vivian zsiadła z konia. Vivian: Lol… a co ty taka cała w śniegu? DeMona: Twój gach!!! Vivian: Hę? O_o DeMona: Nie ważne! David uśmiechnął się i złapał Vivian za ramię. David: Powodzenia! Nie trzeba była ze mną zadzierać. Vivian zrzuciła rękę David’a z siebie. Vivian: Wiedz, że ci się to łatwo nie uda. Vivian przyciągnęła go do siebie. Vivian: Bo hipsterka też ma własny plan! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Heheh… będzie ciekawie. ;) Kolejne przyjechały Tomato i Rolanda. Tomato: Udało nam się! <3 Rolanda: Weeee! Rolanda i Tomato przytuliły się. Rolanda: Zaśpiewajmy… McKey zatkała usta Rolandzie. McKey: Nie! <3 Już dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo pośpiewaliście sobie! <3 Rolanda: Ooo… :< Jako kolejny metę przeszedł wykończony Elli, który padł z wycieńczenia. McKey: Cóż… o dziwo… Drużyna Curry wygrywa!!! Klein: Tak! <3 Klein zaczął ściskać wycieńczonego Elli’ego. McKey: Cóż… a kiedy znajdziemy Mozart’a i Gustawa. Mozart: Aaaaaaa! Mozart z Gustawem schowali się za McKey. McKey: Ooo! <3 Mozart: Ona tu jedzie!!! McKey: Ale kto? :A Gustaw: Ona! Gustaw przerażony wskazał na Kundzie w stroju seksownej pielęgniarki, która jechała w swoim różowym i dużo za małym aucie. Kunegunda: Kochani! :( McKey: Cóż… McKey otworzyła drzwi autokaru. McKey: 'Wsiadajcie! <3 ''Wszyscy pośpiesznie wsiedli do autokaru, który odjechał zostawiając Kundzie samą. '''Kunegunda: Kochani! :( Autokar, Stołówka right|125px David wysuszony szedł przez stołówkę, kiedy natknął się na coś ciekawego. David: Co to? David podniósł wskazówkę z podłogi. David: Wskazówka do nietykalności? David uśmiechnął się. David: Oj mam jednak szczęście! David schował wskazówkę i poszedł sobie. Potem przyszły do stołówki Tomato i Rolanda. Rolanda: Co się stało Tomato? :< Tomato: Jest mi smutno? :< Rolanda: Dlaczego? ;A Tomato: Bo jestem już na swojej 4 ceremonii! Rozumiesz? ;( Byłam na każdej ceremonii w programie! Rolanda: Ojoj! Przytul się do mnie! Rolanda przytuliła Tomato, potem dołączył do nich Gustaw, którego odepchnęła Rolanda. Rolanda: Fuuuu! Odczep się ode mnie! Autokar, Ceremonia right|125px Światła były do połowy przygaszone. Ceremonia znowu miała się odbyć w magazynie. Powoli ludzie z drużyny Sushi zaczęli przychodzić na ceremonię. Pierwszy do magazynu wszedł David. Za nim weszli Gustaw i Mozart, a na końcu szły Rolanda i Tomato. David usiadł w środkowym rzędzie, po środku. Gustaw i Mozart usiedli na dole, a Tomato i Rolanda usiadły za David’em. Na końcu na podium stanęła McKey. McKey: Witajcie na swojej ceremonii jako drużyna Sushi! Wszyscy oprócz David’a spuścili głowy. '' '''McKey:' Cóż. Macie coś do powiedzenia? Rolando? Rolanda: No ba!!! Jasne, że mam. Po pierwsze mam dosyć Gustawa. Łezka zakręciła się w oku Gustawa. Gustaw: Ale ja kocham! :< Rolanda: Ewwww! Odczep się ode mnie! Tomato: Tak! Zostaw moją przyjaciółkę! McKey: David? Kto według ciebie zawalił zadanie? David: To chyba jasne, że Mozart! Mozart: Słucham? David: Sorry… ale to przez ciebie przegraliśmy. Mozart: I przez Gustawa! Gustaw: Ale to ty nie wyciągnąłeś mnie spod domu Kundzi! ;( Mozart: Co?! David: Zawaliłeś! David zaczął szeptać mu do ucha. David: Zadarłeś z nie tą osobą, którą trzeba! Mozart: A-ale… David wyprostował się i uśmiechnął się. McKey: A ty Tomato? To twoja czwarta ceremonia z rzędu! Tomato: Wiem… ;( McKey: Czy nie czujesz się czasem jak… jakiś amulet nieszczęścia? :< Tomato: No wywaliłam moją siostrę tydzień temu. To już było dla mnie straszne… McKey: No cóż. Więc głosujcie! Wszyscy po kolei poszli głosować. Po chwili McKey wróciła z podliczonymi głosami. McKey: Ten kto dostanie kamyczek może się czuć dzisiaj bezpieczny… Dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: Cóż! Tomato! Jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczna! Tomato złapała kamyczek. Tomato: Tak! McKey: Ty też Rolando! Rolanda również złapała swój kamyczek. Rolanda: Tak, tak, tak! Heeeej! <3 McKey: Każdy z was dostał przynajmniej jeden głos. Ekran podzielił się na trzy części. McKey: Ale… ciągle bezpieczny będzie David! David złapał swój kamyczek. David: Żegnaj! Ekran był już podzielony tylko pomiędzy Gustawem i Mozart’em. McKey: A dzisiejszym przegranym zostaje… Zbliżenie na ich obydwu. McKey: …Mozart! Gustaw dostał swoim kamyczkiem, McKey: Cóż Mozart… musisz się poże… Mozart wstał. Mozart: Uważajcie na David’a on jest… Mozart nie zdążył dokończyć bo został wystrzelony w powietrze przez Beth. McKey: Cóż… musicie teraz się zastanowić kto tutaj naprawdę jest zagrożeniem… Cała czwórka wyszła z magazynu. McKey: Czy Drużyna Sushi wreszcie odgadnie jaki naprawdę jest David? Czy może David znajdzie nietykalność? Jak poradzą sobie Vivian i DeMona? Jaki plan ma Klein? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Oczywiście w części azjatyckiej! Zaciemnienie. Pojawiają się napisy końcowe, a pod nimi zajawki z głosowania. (pokój zwierzeń)David: 'Zadarłeś z nie tym co trzeba Mozart! (pokój zwierzeń)'Rolanda: Gustaw! Nie znoszę cię!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: David! Nie dam się pokonać! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Żegnaj Mozart… i tak nigdy z tobą nawet nie rozmawiałam… (pokój zwierzeń)Gustaw: Muszę się ratować! Papa Mozart! Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka